The Perks and Drawbacks of being CDC's girlfriend
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Here's what Sonny has to say about being CDC's girlfriend. Fluffy!


**A/N: I just needed to get this out there. The fourth chapter to **_This is Why I keep most things a Secret_ **will be coming out by this Sunday! **

**~Enjoy~**

I'm Sonny Munroe.

Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend.

Yes, it's official.

Exciting, right?

Well, I can tell you one thing you never get bored.

So there are many interesting things you get to do. Let me just explain it in how it really happened.

**Perk #1: **You actually get food in the Comissionary.

I entered the cafeteria all hungry. But I knew I had to settle for ick, ick on a bun, and ick on a stick. I walk but by Brenda to grab a plate when she hands me a silver platter like the one Chad and his cast get. I gape at it until I think my jaw will fall off my face.

"Well do you want it or not?" Brenda asks and starts cleaning the counter.

I nod my head and pick up the platter. I scan the cafeteria and I see Chad waving to me to come sit next to him at a two person table. I walk over to the table and slide in beside him.

"Hey, Sonshine. How's your day so far?"

"Great. Um, Chad. Brenda gave me a steak. Is there some kind of mistake?"

"Of course not! My Sonshine deserves the best."

I giggled. "Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper is caring about someone other than himself."

"Hey, I can be nice when I want to be. Well, only to you."

I smiled at him and we ate our lunch in silence.

**Drawback:** You can't get into your own boyfriend's set.

I huffed and crossed my arms. This security guard was new and apparently he didn't read any type of magazine 'cause if he did he would know that I WAS CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S GIRLFRIEND!!! And he wouldn't let me in to see Chad.

"Come on!" I said.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Cooper says he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Oh my God! I _am_ his girlfriend!!!"

The guard went back inside the _Mac Falls _set and came back.

"Sorry, madam. But please leave now."

"Can't he just come out here?"

"I'll see what I can do."

A moment later Chad appeared with a very annoyed expression on his face. When he saw me his expression changed to sheepish.

"CHAD!"

"Sorry, Sonny. He's new here so he doesn't really know about the whole dating thing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes at Chad. "You never told me about this!"

"Well, in the past lots of girls (fans) have claimed to be my 'girlfriend' but you're the first real one I've actually had."

"Okay, just next time know next time." I hugged him and he squeezed me close to him.

**Perk #2:** You are never lonely.

Chad may be busy, but he always has time for me. He always makes time for me.

And I love that about him.

**Drawback #2:** We can never get a date _alone._

Chad and I walked to the _Pizza Palace_ to grab a slice for dinner and the press had a field day. Cameras flashed in our faces and microphones shoved up our mouths. We ran inside the restaurant and people mobbed us there for autographs.

"Chad." I hissed under my breath as fans fawned over him and I was left standing outside the circle.

He shot me an apologetic look and tried to push through the crowd. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran back to Condor Studios.

In the end we ordered Chinese Food and ate in the Prop House.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it was way better that we could actually see each other.

_**~*Present*~**_

I sat in my dressing room daydreaming. Suddenly, everything went black. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I fell out of my chair into Chad's waiting arms.

"Oh my God! You scared me!" I shrieked and swatted him on the head.

"Hey, no one touches the hair!"

"Ha ha, Chad."

Suddenly, Chad pulled out a blue velvet box. He opened it and inside was a silver key on a delicate chain.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed.

He picked it up and put it on my neck.

I looked at the engraving: _CDC and ASM Forever._

That was definitely the case. We leaned in for a light kiss and smiled at each other.

_Smile…_

**A/N: Hope you liked it… Review, pretty please? (With a cherry on top). ******


End file.
